You're Happy
by Hope's P l e a s e
Summary: Tadashi es feliz, lo tiene todo para serlo y aunque su proyecto es el epítome del trabajo de su vida, es sólo una pequeña razón que lo lleva a ser como es. Sus amigos y familia son la otra. .:One-Shot:. Fic para el Reto #1 del foro Ciudad de San Fransokio.


**D** isclaimer:Big Hero 6 © Disney-Marvel.

 **R** eto #1: Mi personaje favorito.

 **One-Shot.** **P** alabras: 1.237

* * *

 **Y** OU'RE **H** APPY

* * *

Los ruidos se mezclan entre sí, tan densos como metales chirriantes, ebullición de sustancias, sopletes cortando el aire y más ligeros como el simple tecleo imparable, escribir a mano o ajuste de tuercas y engranes.

Habiéndose matriculado y presentándose a clase por primera ocasión, es el instrumental de bienvenida que le brinda la ciencia al adentrarse en el salón.

Solo unos decibeles más de volumen a tolerar, teniendo ya acostumbrado su oído por ese pequeño genio que en casa siempre manipula cualquier tipo de instrumentos excepto el químicos que -demás no estaba aclararle a joven rubia preguntándoselo al indicarle nombres de los habitantes de cada sector- no estaba en el repertorio de manejo de ninguno.

La chica le resulta agradable, y posee una manera fácil de sonsacarle información a Tadashi, pero él se esfuerza en decirse que no vino precisamente para socializar.

Menos el primer día, quizás más adelante se permita la oportunidad.

Él llegó para darle fin a esos sueños que, por las noches, no lo dejan dormir; para calcinar las pesadillas no lo dejaban soñar; dejar de encerrar su mente en dos puños, brazos cruzados y un pupitre de Preparatorio normal donde no habían hecho intentos de apreciar -aunque sea una brizna- los bosquejos de sus ideas, al relatarlas.

Por eso el éxtasis cuando lo ensambla, cuando lo completa, cuando llegando la tarde lo arma.

El primer día, la primera vez: el primer error.

Pero no el último.

.

.

A veces se le daba por pensar en empeñar un órgano, donar sangre por dinero y no por caridad o incluso apostar; los préstamos universitarios lo llevarían a la bancarrota en un futuro, si caía en depresión decidiendo abandonar todo, en vez de persistir hasta que la posibilidad se incrementara a medida que los fallos aumentaran. Sin embargo, fingir ante una cámara lo tiene sobrentendido en esos últimos días de implementación de mejoras.

De agregado de las principales acepciones a las que su proyecto debería adaptarse, en conjunto de su característica de reflejos motrices.

Mas tal parecía que su proyecto se rehusaba a aceptar las actitudes fingidas, peor aún, las amonestaba a la vieja usanza: a base de palmazos en la cara.

.

.

La oscuridad sumió cada división del laboratorio y, no conforme la mala fortuna con centrarse en él y el lugar donde se hallaba, además los faroles de exterior se apagaron al unisón en cada sector de la plaza.

No oyó quejas al momento, lo que se debía al diseño de su laboratorio y lo cerrado que era en comparación al de la mayoría de estudiantes matriculados -debido a incidentes menores pero de potencial peligro si su proyecto estaba cerca del de otros-, pero el barullo o tardó en llegar en forma de un grito agudo que traspasó las paredes a prueba de ruidos.

-Hamada lo volvió a hacer -la primera en adivinarlo responsable fue Go-Go y su voz regularmente impasible.

-Estoy segura de que no lo hizo a propósito -Honey Lemon quiso defenderlo.

-Amigo, ¿cuántos daños más saciarán tu espíritu inventor? -Wasabi clamó exagerado, aunque no lo culpaba teniendo en cuenta de que podría haber hecho que -por sexta vez- coordinara mal su láser y rompiera su taza de café.

-El único invento que ha saciado mi espíritu inventor, son las historietas -Fred se unió, relajado.

Fue lo único que recogió de la conversación, dejando a las voces que cruzaban dentro de sus orejas volver a ser murmullos apenas audibles.

Según su propio inventario mental, había pasado la primera barrera importante codificando el chip de salud removible. Lo demás debería ser puro ensamblaje, un primer bombeo de energía correcto hacia el corazón -el motor, el chip- que impartiera funcionalidad a su proyecto.

Por querer hablarlo, confesárselo a sí mismo o quizás a la nada, terminó señalándoselo a su proyecto.

\- No me voy a rendir contigo... -sin notarlo, enfatizó el gesto con la mirada fija que le dio a la cámara, no porque fueran los ojos del robot sino porque tenía sabido que diciéndolo ahí la información le sería grabada y su creación tendría posibilidad de analizarla-. No sabes esto ahora; pero vas a ayudar. Así que volvamos al trabajo.

Al comentarle posteriormente a sus amigos, nadie había adquirido la consternación que a él lo invadió en ese momento, pero su proyecto había contestado a sus palabras. Iniciado segundos después del corto circuito, se preparó y a segundos de presentarse, a poco de decir «Yo soy Proyecto de…»; simplemente falló.

En otra instancia habría pausado su rutina de intentos antes de volver a retomar los ensayos con ánimos pero allí, con bolsas surcando bajo sus ojos y un bozo desentonando su usual pulcritud al arreglarse, una revelación se abrió ante él cual nubes disipándose anunciando un día de sol.

No pudo preverlo en sus inicios, como tampoco predijo el suceso; aunque ya era claro y sería un insulto, a la ciencia moderna, rechazar la propia naturaleza que se había impuesto a sí misma de su creación; se impresionó al leer un nuevo código rescrito -en la tarjeta- al insertarla en su computador.

No era sólo un «bot» más, ni un «robot» propiamente dicho, la definición más exacta era «AI»: una Inteligencia Artificial.

Conocía a fondo a qué objetos se les aplicaba el término pero nunca habría imaginado crear uno un día, sin embargo, si su proyecto había logrado calificarse de tal modo la implicancia le mostraba un claro pedido.

Si ese proyecto era el epítome del trabajo de su vida, no estaría mal que pasara a tener un nombre, ¿cierto?

.

.

Le resulta irónico -como un gesto satírico- y absurdo -como que le muestren el dedo medio- el llegar a su intento octogésimo cuarto, cuando sus padre y madre agonizaron -tras el accidente que posteriormente les quitó la vida- ocho y cuatro meses respectivamente; él tenía ocho, Hiro cumplió cuatro seis día tras el entierro de su madre.

A Tadashi no le gusta entristecerse aunque sabe que es necesario sentir dolor a veces, más cuando se quiere sanar una herida, aún más si es mental. A pesar de eso, sabe claro que dejarse caer profundo en el dolor jamás será apropiado para evaporarlo, estuvo allí antes; por eso recurre a sus memorias menos lejanas y hace un nuevo recuento de todo lo que ha logrado hasta el momento, lo avanzado que está de finalizar su mayor visión, y las personas que tiene a su lado y que permanecen. Quizás lo más grande de su legado es su positivismo, se lo han dicho ya innumerables veces al punto de que lo toma por verdad. Su incapacidad de disuasión a sí mismo es demasiada y no quiere jerarquizar ni dar rangos a aquellos más importantes en su vida, aunque para él no hay elecciones entre ninguna persona que ocupa un espacio en su corazón. Sus amigos valen lo mismo que su tía y Hiro, no le gustaría nunca tener que priorizar a uno sobre otro después de haber perdido dos seres queridos.

La vida de un ser humano es muy valiosa y quiere protegerla, aunque sea en parte; y si puede evitar que un niño inocente pierda un hermano, una hermana, un padre o una madre pierda la vida, habrá servido la sangre y el dolor.

Con ese fin creó a Baymax y es por eso que funcionaría. Siempre que las personas actúan, en base a una idea noble, todo va bien.

* * *

 **N** otas de **H** ope's: Sí, puede tomarse como parte de fic _"And you really…"_ pero desde el punto de vista de nuestro Hamada grande, con más headcanon de mi parte y con final abierto. Al fin acabo con todo los retos. ¡Se siente bien!

Gracias por llegar hasta acá, un saludo a todo mundo.


End file.
